Xmas Time with Misanagi and Shogo First Part
by Misanagi Moriya
Summary: The story is about the Xmas that happened on Misanagi's House. !o! come and take a wild guess ^^;
1. Default Chapter

Xmas Time  
  
It was a dark cold nasty night on Saintcrap ville, Everybody was interested on the Xmas time, everybody except...  
  
Misanagi: I said No!!! I will not dress myself with that stupid disguise even If ya give me some money!  
  
Aya: c'mon! It will be only a moment and you'll get some fun!  
  
Misanagi: No! Why don't ya say that to hello kitty!  
  
Inu Yasha: ^_ _U I'm not hello kitty.  
  
Aya: well..he was already his disguise for tomorrow..  
  
Inu Yasha: ^_ _U I don't want to remember that once again.  
  
Aya: Ok, I will notice that you're not dressing well to mr. Liquid Paper!  
  
Inu Yasha: MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Aya: so, what do you think?  
  
Misanagi: I don't care .-.  
  
Aya: no? Well (taking the phone) so I ..  
  
(Misanagi takes out a sukushi and cut the phone in a thousand of pieces)  
  
Misanagi: ¬¬  
  
Aya: (evil eyes) you may not do that ù_ú  
  
(Misanagi and Aya starts fighting)  
  
Inu Yasha: hey! Stop it now!  
  
Aya: @_@U neee...  
  
Misanagi: ¬¬ I'm not dressing with that Xmas disguise  
  
Aya: @_@U ok you'll not...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++Next Day( on Xmas)++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(somebody knocks the door and Aya opens it)  
  
Aya: hi, come in n_n  
  
Shogo: thnx...Did Misa wake up?  
  
Aya: well...dunno..You can find out if she has already wake up upstairs.  
  
Shogo: oh.. thnx.. (starts going upstairs)  
  
(Knocks Misa's door)  
  
Misanagi: -_-U now what?! (gets up and opens the door with the closed eyes) what do you want now Aya? (opens the eyes and gets surprised)  
  
Shogo: nice underclothes Misa (caresses Misa's shoulder and kisses it)  
  
Misanagi: (blushes madly) hey! You're on my bedroom! Respect me!  
  
Shogo: (laughs) well...you look so nice when you get mad (blushes and put his coat on her body)  
  
Misanagi: why did you come? Let me guess! Another fight?!?!?!  
  
Shogo: (touching the nose to her) No, my sweet heart I came to see ya  
  
Misanagi: Hey! Don't tell me like that to me!  
  
Shogo: so, How? Gold curls? You know..I like when your hair moves when you--  
  
Misanagi: hey! Stop it!  
  
(somebody knocks the door)  
  
Misanagi: I'll open..  
  
Shogo: (Shogo takes her hand) wait! I'll hide myself under the bed, okay?  
  
Misanagi: yeah yup...whatever..hey! leave my hand! (blushes)  
  
Shogo : (blushes) uh... (leaves her hand)  
  
[Misanagi opens the door (she was dressed with a coat)]  
  
Shogo: o_o ... 


	2. Xmas Time with Misanagi and Shogo Second...

Xmas Time Part 2  
  
Misanagi opened the door and she realized that the person in front of her was a florist.  
  
Shogo: (laughing) flowers for a Ninja?! Misa: this is not fun! Hey... A week ago your not even had sent me a flower and now.. Shogo: You know that I love you Misanagi (blushes) Misa: get out of here! (throw Shogo out of her room) (Misa sits down on the floor with her back on the door)  
  
Misa: why is he so... stupid and revolting... he doesn't know that I hate flowers! It makes me vomit... eugh...  
  
(Shogo went downstairs and went to his house)  
  
Shogo: she's so cute when she gets ungry n_nU [N/A: That's why I hate him!!! .]  
  
*Suddenly..somebody calls*  
  
RIIIIING ....RIIING....RIIING!!! [Rin: what now? ] Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!! [Rin: whaaaaaat?!] [Sesshoumaru: I think it's the phone Rin ^^;]  
  
Aya: moshi moshi? Shogo: is Misanagi there? Aya: well..I think..he is burning something...I smell it... Shogo: well..can you say to her that I invite her to a dinner today? Aya: well...okay...Bye Shogo: mata ne.  
  
Aya: (screaming and calling to Misanagi) hey Misa!!! Are you going to the dinner on Shogo's house today?  
  
(Misanagi goes downstairs)  
  
Misanagi: hey! What dinner? Of Xmas? Aya: well...Shogo called... Misanagi: I... dunno (blushes) Shiro: hey Misa s'up? [Shiro is a kid of 6 years] Yue: hey Shiro! [Yue is a boy of 18 years old, Shiro's cousin]  
  
Yue: come here! Stupid child!!! (tired of running,he bents touching his knees) Shiro: gee you are a turtle (Doing faces to him) (Misanagi takes Shiro from his clothes behind his neck) Misanagi: why are you teasing him? Shiro: I took this from his room (Shiro shows Misanagi a porn magazine) Misanagi: (blushes) uh...give me that.. (she takes the magazine) Yue: Misa! Give it to me! Pleeze Misanagi: take it ¬¬ and close your bedroom with a key ok? Yue: that's what I'll do, by the way...you're so hot with that kind of clothes (bites his lips) Misanagi: ¬¬*** *Takes Yue out of the scene* Yue: @_@ Misaaaa!!! You continue being hoooooooot!!!  
  
***********************on the night*************************  
  
Misanagi was getting enlisted to the "dinner", Shiro was opening all the presents and Aya was cooking the Turkey. And Yue was ...well he was..in his room doing I dunno what o///oU ....  
  
Misanagi: ok I'm ready. u_ù... o.o but ...why Am I going? (Yue knocks the door) Yue: this is for you n_n (giving her a present) Misanagi: *opens it* o////o....ù////ú  
  
[It was underclothes...but they were...not decent]  
  
(Misanagi takes out of the scene Yue again)  
  
Yue: @_@ iiiiiii love yooooou Misanagi: yup...I'll leave this house, before I get crazy ù///ú  
  
*********************On Shogo's House**********************  
  
Misanagi: (knocks the door) Shogo: (opens the door) come in Misa n//ñ Misanagi: uh... Shogo: You are in your house n_nU Misanagi: no, I'm not...If I was on my house I wouldn't be so nervous Shogo: hahaha don't be like that Misa, c'mon sit down... Misanagi: wow O_O it's so perfect...you know..the canddles and the food also ... Shogo: n_nU Misanagi: You didn't do this o_o Shogo: well...really really...I don't XD Misanagi: I knew it ¬¬ Shogo: lets start eating n_n Misanagi: it's so well organized ...that I even don't wanna eat it XDDD Shogo: XDDD (Misanagi tastes the food) Misanagi: uhmmm...it's perfect Shogo n_n Shogo: I love your smile n_n Misanagi: I hate yours ¬¬ XDDD  
  
************************On the Dessert*********************  
  
*The telephone rings* Shogo: hey...you can start with your souffle..I'll answer. Misanagi: ahm, okay n_n uhm...It's really good.  
  
Shogo: Hi? Inu Yasha: is there Misa? Shogo: yup, I will call here..Misa!! c'mon! You've a call  
  
Inu Yasha: hey Misa Misanagi: what do you want now? Inu Yasha: don't be nervous...but on your dessert you know, your souffle...there is a ring Misanagi: the ring...ok ...bye... WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! (seems to be worried) Inu Yasha: yeah...a ring Misanagi: ok.. (Misanagi returns to the table and sits down) Shogo: ok..now..let's it Misanagi: (smiles nervous) Shogo: what happened? Misanagi: oh.. Is Inu Yasha he put his finger on the... on the ,...well it doesn't matter. Shogo: oh well..(Shogo starts eating and looks to Misanagi surprised) Misanagi: o_o Shogo: c'mon eat a little n_n (takes Misanagi's spoon and puts it on Misanagi's lips) Misanagi: (eats nervous) n_n Shogo: n_n Misanagi: (taste the ring on her mouth) o///o .... Shogo: happy Xmas n//n my sweet heart Misanagi: (takes out the ring of her mouth and puts on her finger) gee... thnx Shogo: would you be my girlfriend?! Misanagi: well, I will think about it n///nU 


End file.
